The use of promotional items has proliferated in today's increasingly competitive marketplace, where companies are constantly seeking new and more effective ways to market their products and services. In the healthcare industry, physicians and other healthcare providers often receive promotional articles from vendors of healthcare-related products, such as pharmaceutical products. These promotional articles often include “everyday” items, such as writing pads, calendars, and pens, and typically have promotional information (indicia) printed thereon. For example, pharmaceutical companies often provide physicians with writing pens and pads having the name of a particular pharmaceutical product printed thereon with the hopes that the pens and pads, when used, will help remind physicians to prescribe the pharmaceutical product.
Unfortunately, often because of lack of distinctiveness, many promotional articles provided to healthcare providers become “lost-in-the-shuffle” with other promotional articles. Thus, there is a need for distinctive, more effective promotional products directed to physicians and other healthcare providers.